


1-800-call-johnny

by 21roses (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Character Study, Courtroom Drama, Gen, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lawyer!Johnny, Legal Drama, Original Fiction, Plot, Plot Twists, Strong Language, character dynamic, criminal!taeyong, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/21roses
Summary: Lawyer Johnny Seo is given the biggest high profile case at the moment. In two weeks, the defendant had already gone through three lawyers and Johnny should probably take that as a sign to back away from the case but instead he finds himself sitting across from the most  notorious criminal of the nation at the moment; Lee Taeyong. His faded blue slacks and matching top which homed his inmate number '192076' label embroidered on the top above a pocket.After being taken into police custody for the murder of his boyfriend, Lee Taeyong hasn't said a word to any of his lawyers or other authorities about what's happened. Each lawyer Lee Taeyong has had quickly left in the short about of time since he was reprimanded by authorities and placed in a high security prison.





	1. re: JOHNNY'S E-MAILS

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_III](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_III) collection. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons (living or deceased), places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. The contents of 1-800-Call-Johnny are completely fictional, only using names of members for fictional purposes and are no way connected to those individuals.

First things first - Johnny Seo didn't grow up with dreams of becoming a lawyer. From a mixture of his parents pleas and his plans to start a band with some friends fell through, he was left with no other option than to start studying law. He doesn't regret doing so, he's learned a lot of hard and handly life lessons in the field. His parents saw the stress of his studies and the toll it was taking on his life outside of school and urged him to take it slowly - or even year by year if he needed. However, Johnny kind of fell in love with the practice of law. He theorized many of the laws and why they were in place, which helped wiggle around them occasionally on the stand.

At twenty-six years old, Johnny could be going many other things with his life. In this life he is successful, more than most, but he couldn't help but wonder what a different path would've taken him down. Would his friends band taken off? Would he be touring the world, meeting fans... instead of touring the halls of prisons and courthouse with felons?

Maybe Johnny would even be able to sleep in if he went down a different path than this one. There was no time for that here.

 **3:19 AM  
**The alarm clock flashed brightly in front of him. He already knew he was going to be late and his laptop had been ringing with emails since Johnny had laid down for his much needed nap at eleven in the evening.

Ignoring his alarm, snoozing it to nap a mere three minutes more his phone began ringing and vibrating, nearly falling off the corner of the night stand before Johnny caught it to answer the call. His mouth and throat are dry from the nap, so he mumbles something like "hey it's Johnny..." and closed his eyes as he waited to hear the response on the other line. Hearing Taeil's voice was a blessing and a curse for Johnny - they have been best friends since high school and even ended up going through law school together. Work often overpowers the friendship now but the two knew it'd be even worse without the other to deal to aid or help when needed. Or even a kind hand, these cases can seriously take an emotional beating out of everyone involved. Instead of Taeil calling to make wild plans for their evenings, he was normally telling Johnny about a case.

Courtrooms can get intense. You need a friend there with you if you can, even if he ends up on the other side of the case Johnny's dealing with. It happens but they solve it maturely. The two wouldn't dare risk their careers, years of University, and too many sleepless nights to chance that ever being an issue. The buddy system with obvious legal boundaries has the two highly respected around the courts - plus their ability to always win a case.

Without opening an eye at the conversation, he furrows his brows more and more as the other loud voice on the line is telling Johnny about something he did not want to deal with this early in the morning. His notability around the courts as being one of the best high profile case lawyers is an honor to have but also a huge pain in the ass. This case they're trying to put him on has been all over the news. Why should Johnny have to be the lawyer of a man who hasn't even blinked an eye at the horrific crimes he's done and represent him to the judge and courtroom. From all the articles and news clips of the events, Lee Taeyong is completely, one-hundred percent guilty.

Ending the call as quickly as he could, he groggily says, "Okay, I'll check my email. Send me the statements."

In which his friend Taeil tiredly reminded, "I already sent them, I called to tell you to check them. You're kinda on this case whether you like it or not since he asked for you."

 **3:34 AM  
**Finally getting to his laptop, he took a moment to let his sleepy eyes adjust to the bright screen despite being at the lowest brightness and opened the email from Moon Taeil titled:  _ **Official Statement of Lee Taeyong.pdf**_

Pages of notes and at least an hour of preparation was what Johnny needed before he met with a client. Knowing the background of the case before going in always help maximize the short time you get with the client so you can focus on pulling new information out and remind them of tips to stay on top of regarding the case and court hearings, which Johnny figured Lee Taeyong was either going to need or dislike. In this case, he would have minimal time for that before he is set to meet face to face with Lee Taeyong.

The PDF from Moon Taeil read: 

 

> _The defendant entered a plea of not guilty before this court on November 15, 2019, to the disappearance and  voluntary manslaughter of Kim Jungwoo. On that same date the defendant waived his right to a penalty phase jury and the court allowed the penalty phase to commence at a non-jury hearing on February 7, 2020. The parties presented matters in aggravation and mitigation during the penalty phase hearing._
> 
> _The defendant and the victim Kim had a relationship that lasted about two and a half years. The defendant Lee, who was unemployed at the time they got into a relationship, was still living with his Mother during the course of this two year plus relationship. He worked three jobs to have enough to buy the two a new family home shortly before the victim’s disappearance._
> 
> _The facts that tend to establish this voluntary factor are: (1) Missing persons Kim Jungwoo, boyfriend of defendant Lee Taeyong, was found deceased November 7, 2019; eleven days since Kim Jungwoo went missing - not reported by Lee Taeyong until three days after he'd been missing (2) the defendants phone had pinged near the dumping site during the estimated time of murder and (3) the coup de grace._

Police statements and lastly news articles were next on the list to gather information. With a meeting at six in the morning all the way across town, that didn't leave him much time to do research and get ready. So, he decided to slack a little on his appearance today and focus on preparation. Not that it should be very noticable, everyone looks somewhat professional in a suit and tie.

 **8:16 AM**  
All of the notes of the case Johnny could rummage up were in his briefcase, gripped tightly at his side as he walked to the high security prison. He's done this many times before, the officers knew him by name as he did theirs, but this time was different. The more he read the case, the more confused and unsettled he felt about it. Lee Taeyong was not talking for a reason. Lee knew something, probably a key piece of evidence to the case, using his charismatic personality to deceive the cops away from it every time they were close to uncovering even the slightest idea for a sequin of events. The murderer had the police wrapped around his fingers. One by one, officers threatened to stop working on the case to their supervisor. The fact that this guy has  _only_ had three layers so far is the only surprising part of it all. When the other lawyers in Johnny's district got word that he was on the Lee Taeyong case they offered him the best of luck and he felt it walking into the prison.

Heavy metal doors opened and closed for him, being buzzed open by a security guard just inside the first door. To get through the next door, Johnny had to show his credentials and let the guard know who he would be seeing. Once given the name of the inmate, the guard looked blankly at Johnny. "Yes," unnecessarily moving some paperwork around on her desk, the guard continued; "he'll be out shortly."

From check-in is pat downs to make sure any propaganda isn't being brought into the prisons. Johnny had been here many times before. This prison in specific for numerous other cases and other neighboring prisons other cases connect to. Some of the guards recognised Johnny as a lawyer there to represent a client on a case and others just saw him as another person coming to visit an inmate, despite his obvious presence. Working on remembering that everyone has their own work day and probably didn't give two shits he was a lawyer, he collected his few things off the metal table at the end of the check-in station; briefcase of paperwork from numerous cases aside from Lee Taeyong's case because well,  _disorganized_ is one of Johnny's greatest personality traits, his wallet and car keys, and an empty notebook. Johnny would've put it in his briefcase but there wasn't enough room with all the papers and since it was going to be given to an inmate, being left out wasn't too big of a deal.

The idea behind the notebook was to give Taeyong a place to write his feelings or explain himself. Throughout all the police interrogations, news interviews, his family and friends pleading him to say something - he remained silent. Because of his lack of voice, the case has blown to huge proportions, only shedding a worse light on Lee Taeyong. The only words he has spoken during the whole case were in the courtroom on November 15, which was his not guilty plea.

If the last three lawyers couldn't get Taeyong to talk, the chances that Johnny would be able to swindle him into talking were far too slim to even try. So, he hoped this notebook would be able to sway Lee Taeyong a little into saying  _something_. Sat in room eight, waiting the mere five minutes until his client would be walking through the metal doors and ushered into their private room to speak about the case.

Setting some papers around him, hidden in malina folders and labeled for easy access. That was the most organized Lawyer Johnny got, yet he never scrubbed a case. The metal door beeped open with the officers credentials and in walked Lee Taeyong with two officers behind him pushing him along into the room. He was sat down in the chair across the table from mine. His eyes blankly looked around at the folders and papers on the table. Johnny wasn't done organizing his disorganization as Taeyong came in just a minute earlier than expected. The guards left but hovered the door, stood with their backs against the glass window.

The man sitting in front of him was roughly his own age, give or take some. His life path ended up far different than Johnny's and that's why they are sat here.

"Hello, Lee Taeyong. I'm your new lawyer, Johnny Seo." Making eye contact as he shuffled his papers, he continued for a second before realizing how dull his gaze was and averting his eyes away from his clients. "Your case is pretty popular, Mr. Lee. I understand you don't like to talk about the-"

His voice was slightly hoarse as Taeyong spoke up, "You're here very early in the morning."

Ignoring the comment, the lawyer continued. "I understand you don't like to talk about the case. I'm not here to interrogate you. I know it's early, dude. I would rather be sleeping too but instead I've been up researching your case for this meeting."

The lawyer haltered for a moment as he noticed the slightest change on Lee Taeyong's face before clearing his throat and continuing. "I'm not asking you to talk about the case but I can't help your not guilty plead if you don't want to help back that plead up. Just because you haven't spoken doesn't mean they don't have hard evidence against you for the murder of Kim Jungwoo, you're only digging yourself into a bigger hole the longer you put this off. You're not saving yourself anytime, Taeyong. You're not helping yourself by doing this. I'm not asking you to speak about what you know or don't know about the disappearance and murder of your boyfriend Kim Jungwoo, but I am asking you to write them in this journal. It will be kept between you and I."

Without a second of thought, "Not doing that."

"If you don't, you don't even have a chance of leaving this prison. Maybe only to go to another." cooed Johnny. A notebook surely wasn't the best idea but given the circumstances it certainly wasn't the worst either. They're quickly running out of their fifteen minute window to discuss... anything and the anticipation was starting to get to Johnny. Even his most out of pocket idea wasn't working.

Standing up, Taeyong seemed to excuse himself. "Thanks, maybe I'll take this notebook into consideration."

Lee Taeyong had the notebook in his hand. Whether or not he used it was up for a later date to find out but Johnny felt a sense of satisfaction with the visit and let his client excuse himself. The guards noticed him before he even got to the door and came in to usher him back to his cell somewhere in the large prison.

 **11:30AM  
**Brunch with the lawyer's dearest Moon Taeil was on today's agenda as well. The topics always quickly flooded from personal life to work. Very eager to hear about Johnny's meeting with Lee Taeyong, he wasted no time asking once they were seated. Johnny openly voiced his impression of the guy; reserved, possibly an asshole - especially if he murdered his boyfriend, and no regard for the dire situation he's in. As Johnny told his friend the most he could possibly tell him _without_ repercussions, his friend nodded across from him.

"Do you know who his last lawyer was? The third one?" Inquired Taeil. Johnny shook his head having no knowledge on who represented his client before now. "Kim Dongyoung."

The two lawyers attended the same law school as Kim Dongyoung, all three in the top five rankings for the school; Second was Johnny Seo, Third was Kim Dongyoung, and Fourth was Moon Taeil. If Taeil hadn't been studying for a teaching degree too, he surely would've placed first of his class. The first and fifth doesn't really matter - they got courtships that took them far away from Johnny and Taeil ever having to deal with them - which they were beyond thankful for.

Astounded by the information Taeil had just given him, he urged him to go on. "Well, when Lee Taeyong pleaded not guilty at the last trial despite Kim's advices, he had no choice but to drop him as a client to keep his reputation in check and not get wrapped up in some messy courtroom scandal."

Letting out a long, sigh of a breath, Johnny just smiled and shook his head. "And now he's my client, great. Thank you."

"He was given to you for a reason. You have a way with people other don't. I don't know what it is, so don't make me even try to elaborate more on it, but they trust you for some reason Johnny. You listen instead of interrogate. You treat them like human even if, well, they probably don't deserve to be."

Focusing on the bread appetizer in front of them, he tried to make sense of Taeil's statement. "I just try to solve the case, it doesn't help to be against your client. Openly at least. We all have represented some fucked up people, sadly. But hey, that's just the job." Instead of going for the appetizer, he went for his pale ale and took a long drink of the cold refresher he needed today.

"Dude, you have an interesting fucking outlook on shit." Taeil laughed, digging into the sliced bread and spinach dip. The two talked about lighter subjects for the remainder of brunch, which was exactly what both of them needed. The subject of work was loose in topic and they were able to get caught up on the deeper things going on in each other's lives.

Two months ago Taeil's girlfriend of three years had lost her job from being laid off which was surprising knowledge to Johnny since the two see each other every day and it was never mentioned. Money had been tight for them because of that but they've come to the agreement that Taeil will pick up more hours at work in the meantime while his girlfriend, Hanna, stays at home with their son Il to avoid spending extra on daycares and be able to save to put him in school in three years. Johnny commended the dynamic of the family, if it worked for them for the time being then Taeil shouldn't worry about it as long as his girlfriend is happy with the situation, too.

Between his studies and courtships, he didn't have much time to pursue anything serious. An easy label is that Johnny Seo is a bachelor but he found that too raunchy and ill-sounding of him as a person. Sure from time to time he went on a tinder date and if it went well maybe one or two more after that. He told Taeil about his quote on quote fuck buddy and the ups and downs with that. Now that it was over, by about a month, Johnny felt comfortable sharing his adventures with his closest friend. Through Taeil he kind of lived out his family needs, often watching Il when the couple needs to get away for something and can't bring him, which has made Johnny quickly became an uncle figure for Il as Johnny had spend a lot of time with the family in general.

Brunch was ended as Taeil had a meeting to get to shortly. Insisting he'd get the bill, he sent Taeil off to his meeting so he wouldn't be late for an umteenth time. When the waiter came over to give Johnny the bill, to his surprise the waiter said, "I see a lot of businessmen come here for lunch meetings but yours was very wholesome compared some I see everyday. Thank you for being such a kind table and I hope things do well for you, sir."

Thrown off by the kind words from the waiter, Johnny thanked him back for serving them. He left a hefty cash tip for the waiter and piled up their plates before leaving to continue on with his day he really didn't have plans for.

From brunch he headed to the office, where he had more access to the records he needed on Lee Taeyong's case. The thought of the notebook started to torment Johnny. Would his client actually write in it? Writing literally  _anything_ at all would be satisfactory in Johnny's book - or the client could just laugh at the proposal of the notebook and discard it.

While researching his clients, he's coming up short with prior convictions of any kind aside from a hefty speeding ticket. Just because he didn't have a record, didn't mean Lee Taeyong didn't do it. Reading more and more articles and police statements - the odds aren't in either of their favors. The judge still trailing Lee Taeyong as guilty despite his plea of not guilty.

If he chooses to write in the notebook there's a chance that Johnny could help him but if not, then Johnny may become Lee Taeyong's fourth lawyer. Johnny hoped that wasn't the case. If Lee Taeyong is truly not guilty in the disappearance and murder of his boyfriend then the notebook will tell that story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your theories on the case! a kudos is also well appreciated so i know you want more updates!


	2. re: re: Lee Taeyong.pdf

The next time Johnny met with Lee Taeyong, his client was already sat in the private room for them when he finished checking in. The lawyer's eyes flashed down to the blue notebook that Taeyong had placed on the table the table in front of them but he wasn’t going to mention it. Not yet, anyway. The fact that Taeyong brought it however, showed he had at least some respect for the lawyer on his case. It was a nice notebook, _someone would've gotten good use out of it if he didn't want it._ Placing his briefcase on the floor next to him, Johnny relaxed back in the metal seat and folded his arms in front of him. Despite the unprofessional body language, he greeted his client warmly. "Good afternoon, Lee Taeyong. How's your day been?"

His clients head perked up at the question, dumbfounded by the sincerity. Ever so slightly, the corners of his lips curved up and he replied, "From what I can tell from my cell it's a sunny day. What about you, Johnny?"

There was a tone in Taeyong's voice that wasn't there the first time we met, this time it sounded more genuine than hoarse and forced but that didn't mean his client was done giving a run around the loop. They never were; Johnny wasn't new to this. He'd had far more clients by the dozens than Lee Taeyong has had lawyers on his case. "That didn't answer my question. How's your day been?"

His slightly malevolent smirk dropped, unable to keep the game up as Johnny wasn't playing along. He gave no response to Johnny, instead just looked blankly at his lawyer. Breaking eye contact as an undeniable shiver crawled up Johnny’s spine, he rummaged through the many case files in his brief case in search of Mr. Lee’s case. Opening it on the desk, he pulled out his own notepad, the top page nearly filled with Johnny’s scribbles; questions and questions he’d wondered while studying the case while watching hours and hours of footage.

Something didn’t make sense.

Letting out a sigh, Johnny sat back in his chair. His clients eyes flashed down to the notepad in front of him, scanning the questions but with Johnny’s sloppy note writing, the chances of his client being able to legibly understand the words on the page. “Why did you wait three days to report him missing?” The second the statement came out of his mouth, Johnny felt more like a cop than a lawyer. Surely he’d been interrogated with this question so many times by the officers before. There were facts not in the paperwork and court documents that Johnny needed to know in order to even start to help his clients ‘not guilty’ plea. His own personal biases against the case given facts and the mans obvious careless behavior about the crime he’s committed before even being assigned his case wasn’t helping either.

Surely the question would have to evoke some kind of emotion from the client, right? Instead Lee Taeyong remained blankly looking at Johnny—but maybe also through Johnny, too. He honestly can’t tell. His absence of a response started to irk Johnny to his deepest values. “Did you love Kim Jungwoo?” Johnny deadpanned back into Taeyong’s stare, watching as his eyes shifted back into focus and he stared back into Johnny’s eyes with his entire focus, furrowing his brows at the question.

”I love Kim Jungwoo,” his handcuffs clanked under the table as his attempt to shift his arms around failed “not did, not _I loved him_ , I love Kim Jungwoo. I didn’t and wouldn’t ever do what they’re saying I did to Jungwoo.”

Recalling the interviews and Taeyong’s parents plea to cooperate with the police, they didn’t seem to believe that Lee Taeyong had anything to do with the disappearance and murder of his boyfriend. Rightfully, what family would believe one of their own flesh and blood could commit such a cold and heinous act of pure hatred? “Then what took you so long to report him missing, Taeyong?”

The handcuffs clanked under the table again, where they had probably been connected to the table to limit mobility—Johnny noted his behavior in the jail has became hostile if the officers have began taking extra precautions from Johnny’s last visit just a week prior — the question seemed to irk Taeyong and Johnny couldn’t figure out why. For the first time, Taeyong seemed to quiver away from the eye contact. In the week of studying paperwork and paperwork and loose discussion with his client Lee Taeyong, he sees a small glimpse of him as a real human being with real possible emotion. Unlike the media has made him out to be—yet Johnny’s not foolish enough to give in to the act but Taeyong doesn’t need to know that.  As his clients lawyer, he’s supposed to be on his side, yet Johnny’s own bias is becoming too relevant in his inquiries. Recalling Taeil’s small amount of advice given to him at lunch the other day; _treat him as a friend_. So, that’s what Johnny tried to do next.

”How was your relationship with him when he went missing?”

The clients eyes met back with his as a small laugh broke the frigid air between them; "That's a first."

His posture tensed at Johnny's lack of a response or facial expression at the comment, knowing the uncomfortable gaze from his lawyer would not budge until he gave at least a honest half-answer. His cuffs gave him just enough leeway to grab the notebook on the table in front of him, pulling it toward him and flipping through the first few pages. Finding the entry he was looking for, Lee Taeyong glanced back up at Johnny sitting across from him who's gaze met with his. As he moved his hands the metal clanked yet he couldn't find a comfortable way to sit with the tough, sharp-edged metal digging into his wrists. "We weren't seeing eye to eye like we had before; his Father didn't approve of us getting a house together and he... spent a lot of time at his family home taking care of his sick Father the last few months." Taeyong's gaze drifted to his notebook and stayed there as he spoke, tension clear in his strained and quite voice. The words of what to say next jumbled in his mouth and he searched for a way to put everything he was feeling together correctly.

"So, Jungwoo not being in contact you was a common occurrence at this time?" asked Johnny.

He only nodded in response, avoiding eye contact as his gaze was dropped down into his lap. "Look Johnny Seo; I'm exhausted of all these questions. If the police had put as much effort into finding my boyfriend's murder things would already be solved. The case isn't going anywhere 'cause I'm not cooperating—it's not getting anywhere because they have nothing on me."

Flipping open his files, he scanned the bare copy of Lee Taeyong's record. The only things were two small speeding tickets and the warrant for his arrest. "They've got you in a maximum security prison on a warrant?"

He finally looked up at Johnny, eyes gleaming with a little bit of shock and maybe... hope? "Exactly—they couldn't find anything on me so the only thing they could do was get a warrant for arrest on me and then interrogated me for hours and hours about where Jungwoo was; if I knew where he was I wouldn't have filed him as a missing person! And after all that, antagonizing me for an entire day about things I don't know, all for them to tell me they had found his body earlier that day. Of course I lost my shit."

Johnny's figure became stiff, the information heavy on his shoulders and quite honestly he didn't know how to deal with it. The lawyers eyes shifted to the guard that stood in on their discussion who seemed like he wasn't listening but he totally was. The last thing he needed was any information getting out before Johnny settled anything himself; so he kindly asked the guard if he could stand outside for the remainder of the meeting. He hesitantly complied to the more-or-less order and exited the small concrete room.

"I am not guilty and I believe I'm being wrongfully charged. As my lawyer, you have to do something about that." His statement was no louder than his normal tone of voice yet it was piercing to Johnny and he bit the inside of his cheek as his client said it; feeling the headache already forming in his frontal lobe.

It took a couple seconds for Johnny to collect his thoughts and decide how to proceed from a professional standpoint. "If you can give me the arresting officers information, I'll see what I can do."

"If I give you them, it's not going to be a ' _we'll see what we can do'._ Their claims are bullshit, dude."

"I'm your lawyer, don't ' _dude'_ me." Words sharp in response, he wasn't going to let Taeyong cross that line simply because they were so close in age. "Give me the names and I'll work on it. Just don't expect anything quick. I know you haven't been it very long, but the system is more complex than you think. Your release papers would have to go through like twenty different people and more debate before you can even think about getting out."

Which wasn't entirely true but Taeyong hopefully didn't know that. He placed the notebook up on the table—or tried to. When he lifted his hands up, the handcuffs restricted him and the notebook kind of just  _plopped_ on the table in front of him. He looked sort of defeated by the failed move but moved on quickly. Raising a brow, Johnny said he didn't need it back, it was for his own use. Pushing the notebook back toward himself, he opens it and rips out the front page which was actually like half a page cause it curved halfway through, and pushes the stray piece of paper to Johnny.

Almost like chicken scratch, Johnny could make out the names of three officers followed with a precinct and case number. "You're prepared."

"Why wouldn't I be? My life depends on it."

The statement left an ache in Johnny's ears. There was a deeper, quite ill-hearted meaning to his words. If he  _was_ telling the truth, how would he go about fighting a mans innocence to people who believe otherwise. Standing in front of the victim's family and taking a possible killers side was Johnny's worst fear morally before professionally.

The guard came back into the room informing that meeting time was over. As the guard unlocked the cuffs from their place under the table, Johnny folded up the paper and placed it into the pocket of his shirt watching as his client was ushered out of the room and back to his cell. As the two passed the window of the small room, Taeyong peered in. Smiling.

Collecting his papers with a quick pace he hurried out of the prison for the thirty minute ride back into town for lunch with Taeil; the only solace to his work days. There was so much he wanted to tell Taeil about his meeting with Taeyong yet all he could do really was bite his tongue. In a particularly chatty mood today he might slip up—and he did. Already being wrapped into the case through the media, Taeil was absolutely eating all the information up. While spilling everything onto his friend over lunch, Taeil also gave some good points. My gut feeling about a situation has never been wrong: if you feel someone's guilty, they're most likely guilty. If you think they're innocent, then there's a good chance than not that they are. That's also the dilemma, though. Johnny can't tell if he believes he's guilty or innocent and that was the hardest obstacle of the case. He can't begin doing his job until he's got a compelling argument on one side.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twit @badambedo and for updates on the story & let me know what you guys think :)


End file.
